


summer rain

by chameowmile (niphaea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THE JONAS BROTHERS AU, ive gone too far. goodbye, lots of fluff, more characters will appear l8r on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niphaea/pseuds/chameowmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's been saving his love for a rainy day, and it's really coming down today. Then out of the blue Kuroo came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima just wanted to play his music, but instead he's left with hand clapping, earth shaking, heart breaking, and there's no faking. He fucked up. He fucked up really bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the full fanfiction experience listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_xaoYQ9bSA) while reading

Tsukishima was exhausted. Even though training camp was barely halfway through, spending his personal time on more practice — especially after playing (and losing) matches all day — really took a toll on his mood.

"I can't believe I'm putting up with this", he muttered to himself as he finished his bath. "Maybe I'll tell Kuroo-san to stop bothering me tomorrow..."

Rain poured heavily since late afternoon. Finding himself finally alone for the night, the boy decided it was safe to listen to some of his _actual_ music in an attempt to fix his foul emotional state. Leaving the bath with caution, Tsukishima plopped down on a relatively secluded bench away from the bedrooms, enjoying the pleasant chilly breeze that came with the rain — as opposed to the scorching heat of the days he'd been spending in Tokyo. He placed his headphones on his head eagerly and turned on his music player, a relieved sigh leaving his mouth when the familiar sounds he so enjoyed filled his ears.

 

> _Turn on that radio_
> 
> _As loud as it can go_
> 
> _Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_
> 
> _Say goodbye to all my fears_
> 
> _One good song, they disappear_
> 
> _And nothing in the world can bring me down_

 

He couldn't help but tap and hum along a little, gingerly but happily, and he would only allow himself to on these lonely nights — these moments were what allowed him to truly rest his mind. The only sounds besides his music were those of heavy raindrops against the roof and whistles of the wind, and the peaceful atmosphere was exactly what he needed to loosen up and calm down. He definitely wouldn’t bother adding that, obviously, only Yamaguchi knew about this habit of his and Tsukishima had been _very_ eloquent regarding the secrecy of the whole thing — if anyone were to invade (and subsequently ruin) his only cherished thing during training camp, he probably would—

The thought was interrupted by a sudden pull on his headphones, which were effortlessly taken off his head while he was off-guard. Startled (and frankly, terrified), he turned his head only to see the face of the most irritating and probably worst possible person to find him there. Yes, that’s right, that guy. The tall, dark-haired, smirk-faced asshole — Kuroo Tetsurou. And before Tsukishima could do anything to stop what was inevitably coming, that same Kuroo Tetsurou put the headphones on. His expression almost immediately changed to a significantly more irritating one when he realized what was playing. Well, shit.

“Really, Tsukki? _The Jonas Brothers_? _This_ is what you listen to?” Tsukishima Kei wanted to die. He wanted to die so bad. Of all the people that could’ve run into him during his most intimate moment, it just had to be the one guy who would definitely not let him live it through. His life was ruined. That was it. He would have to apologize to his brother for not visiting him sooner. Goodbye.

“Oh my god, Kuroo-san, give that back. This isn’t funny” Still perplexed beyond belief, the blonde struggled to compose himself and try to save what little dignity he still had left. “And stop calling me that. This is awful enough for me as it is.”

Kuroo kept the headphones on his ears for a few more seconds — which honestly felt more like eons to Tsukishima — and started humming along to the tune before reluctantly taking them off. He didn’t immediately give them back, though, much to the other’s disgust, unsuccessfully holding them up in an attempt at a cheap tease. It was extremely easy for Tsukishima to reclaim what was his. _It would have worked if he was taller than me_ , he thought, mentally thanking whatever was responsible for giving him his considerable height. _Good thing he’s not._

“Besides, this isn’t anywhere near the rooms we’re staying at or the bathrooms. What are you even doing here this late anyway?” he continued, fuming.

“I forgot my coat at the dining room, just thought it’d be smart to come back and pick it up before it gets chillier. Wouldn’t want me to catch a cold now, would you?” Kuroo retorted, shit-eating grin still in place and bigger than ever.

“Oh, _come on_. You know idiots don’t catch colds.” Tsukishima held back a snicker at his own comment. “You’ll never have to worry about that.”

“Tsukki…!! That’s _cold_ , even from you” Kuroo whined as if mocking him, holding his chest with one hand and reaching out with the other. “Won’t you be a little kinder to your senpai? Especially to your senpai who knows that music’s in your soul, and you can hear it every day and every night, and it’s the one thing on your mind.”

Tsukishima froze in place. Shit. _Shit_. For a second there, he’d almost completely forgotten the fact that Kuroo essentially had a noose around his neck now. _Well, so much for a quiet summer camp_ , he thought, but decided to take his chances anyway. “Would you actually tell anyone about my music, though? Because I know you’re an ass, but I didn’t expect you to be on _this_ magnitude. That’d make you a solid 8 on the Richter scale” Tsukishima somehow managed to morph his until-then disgusted frown into a tiny fraction of a pout, hoping to maybe tug at the older one’s heartstrings — he needed to find a weak spot soon or he wouldn’t have anything to bargain with. “Wait. _Did you just quote the Jonas Brothers to mess with me?_ Oh my god.”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about” Kuroo shrugged, provokingly. “But yeah, I guess you’ve got a point. I’m not _that much_ of an ass. I do have a nice ass, though” He turned around and playfully wiggled it, causing Tsukishima to avert his gaze, flustered.

“I most certainly didn’t need that” the younger one blurted out, still disoriented by the sudden and completely unasked for gesture. “Do you always do this kind of display to people you’re not even that close to?”

“Oh, not really, no. You have nothing to worry about” replied Kuroo, chuckling heartily at Tsukishima’s blushing mess of a face. “After all, _you’re a special case_.”

Tsukishima decided it was officially too much for him. His chest pounded like a taiko competition; it wasn’t enough for Krude Testosterone to just find out about his music, he also planned on teasing him mercilessly for it. He desperately needed a break, a breather, maybe a good book (and probably a bear hug from someone close to him, but he wouldn’t act on that). He got up from the bench abruptly, shooting Kuroo one last glance full of contempt before stomping away to his room.

He wasn’t the least bit happy when he heard footsteps after him. “Why are you following me?” he asked, without looking back. “Haven’t you had enough of me?”

“Our rooms are the same way. I kind of need to go this way too”, he heard in response. They didn’t exchange words further until Tsukishima was about to open his dorm room door, careful not to wake his teammates.

“I’ll see you at practice tomorrow, Tsukki!!” Kuroo called out, making Tsukishima turn around terrified and shush him angrily. “Sorryyyyy”, he mouthed, apologetically, and waved goodbye again before walking the rest of the way to his own room.

After finally settling down on his futon, Tsukishima Kei didn’t take long to fall asleep. But before he did, he pondered about his newfound situation. Could he have majestically fucked up the rest of his fleeting high school life? Should he begin to anticipate all the ways Kuroo could tease him publicly and prepare countermeasures for them? Or should he pretend nothing happened? He was too tired to answer any of his own questions — and so he slowly drifted to sleep, allowing his doubts to live another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh i'm rly excited to be posting this here,, it's been a while since i last planned something like this and just being able to imagine all the things i'll put these nerds through is gr8. also a disclaimer: this will definitely not include smut (only maybe makeouts and sleepovers and cuddling and ＦＬＵＦＦ　ＨＥＬＬ)
> 
> this will DEFINITELY continue to go on for as long as i can make it last (or as long as @kiyachis puts up w me & my ideas)!!

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a constant flurry of jonas brothers references, so [here is the namesake of this fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uw6WtB5G9oE)  
> 


End file.
